umbrhe_crecentesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Party
A list of all current and past party members. Merilith, The Cleric One of the two Dark Elves in the party, Merilith is Cleric who practices the arts of Zarugal , the God of the Underworld, though believes in the powers of all of the moden deities. Merilith is a traveling companion of Ilvaria, the pair having come together many years ago during the unfortunately circumstances surrounding their exodus from Peschernny, the Saliam capital of the Drow. Merilith, as is the case with many Drow of her generation, is of noble blood. Hailing from one of the numerous Noble families, Merilith was born into a higher caste of society than the majority of Dark Elves are. With such prestigious birth came opportunities and a standard of living far beyond those of the common cave dwelling Elves, though a heritage such as hers also brought with it complications and danger of the political kind. As per Drow culture, one feasible method of taking the seat of a Noble is through murder and treachery, both unfortunately falling upon Merilith’s family early in her life. With plots in hand by lesser families to unseat her father and slowly cripple away her Noble status, Merilith was soon escorted from Peschernny by an unlikely mercenary named Ilvaria. After escaping the dangers encompassing her family, Merilith learned that his new companion had been hired by her grandmother to protect her and see her to safety, given the coming family feuds. Once the pair were safe, though, the bond between them had grown strong and it was decided that they would face the surface world, and whatever the future had in store for them, side by side. Ilvaria, The Fighter The second Drow member of the party, Ilvaria is the muscle and brawn of the group and is a long-time companion to Merilith. Born of a lower caste family to her travelling companion, Ilvaria learned early on in life the art of combat and force. She was raised in a small community beyond the troubles of the capital, Peschernny, and much of her early life was spent living amongst Dwarves who worked in nearby quarries and traded iron for security with the local Drow. When time came to explore the world and make her own way, Ilvaria’s foremost skill for hire was her brute strength and martial training. Due to this expertise, it was not long before she was using her combat arts to make a living. Ilvaria met Merilith under no special circumstances – she had done this type of work before, protecting those who others wanted to harm – and originally the high-blooded Cleric was no different to her usual clientele. Over their journeys, however, Ilvaria has grown quite close to her companion and, upon successfully keeping him safe and removing him from harm’s way in the capital, the Fighter decided to stick with her new companion in his adventures across the unknown world. Astra, The Ranger Astra, a Wood Elf, is the tracker and spotter of the group. He is trained in the ways of the wild, as a Ranger, and has a blurred history that keeps him solemn. Little is known of Astra’s past and his quiet nature tends to keep people from prying into it. He upholds a stringent routine day to day, always applying himself to any task at hand to the best of his abilities, and since joining the small party has become quite loyal to his traveling companions. Astra shines in combat and tactical situations, when he applies knowledge from his past to ensuring the best outcome for his allies. His fighting is fierce, precise and selfless, the safety and longevity of his allies a far higher priority than his own wellbeing. The creed by which Astra lives by is that “the only easy day is today and yesterday”. Silva, The Rogue Silva is a cheeky, sneaky, Harjun; skilled in deceit, stealth, and mechanical ingenuity. She despises seriousness in her companions, often found laughing at herself. She is flighty and fidgety when not doing something productive with her hands such as fighting or applying her various skills. She is childish and emotional, often holding stupid grudges against her companions for ridiculous things as her memory spans far back into their past. Silva has been known to often uses questionable means and abilities against foes, but proves herself loyal when protecting her friends with her knowledge of mechanical devices and lfe on the streets. Silva stays with her companions as their adventures offer her something that challenges her personal skills unlike the forest which was the challenge for her people, to sync with it, something she could never do. She also uses their adventures to find and collect mechanical things which pique her interests. A troublemaker and wishful thinker since birth, Silva often landed herself in a mess with her kin, mischief-making was her crime and she often avoided doing the time with her ability to bluff her way out of it, claiming an accident or natural causes for her actions. Her kin where kind to her though they preferred their hunting and fishing peacefully where she liked the skills of the old barbarian who dwelled in the forest near their campsites. He taught her the basics of the martial skills which she continually practiced out of the sight of her kin. When human travellers came through the woods they attacked the elves, taking their armour, weapons, and supplies and packing them into a caravan; they left and Silva went with them, clinging to the underside of their rickety wooden vehicle. They found her when stopped near an ocean-side trade town a few days after, attacking her immediately but she fled into the town and hid from them. In this town she learnt from watching others how to pilfer small items from those around her and found a buyer for her small stolen goods until she pick-pocketed the wrong item from the wrong person. In her attempts to bluff her way out of it, her victim took her under his wing and lead her into a life of crime, taking her into major cities and underground trade, making use of her to pay for her small crime against him. When she was forced into too may dirty deals she was uncovered by the other side of the law, torturing her for information on her handler. She gave them what they wanted after many days and nights under severely tight watching and security, manacles which literally pierced her skin and clawed into her wrists, unable to pull herself from the biting shackles. They dumped her, bleeding out, in a cove far too north of the city to be found, her perseverance and luck the only thing that saved her from the rising tide. She runs now, from two sides of the table, the lawful and the chaotic. Kadun, The Druid Kadun is the third Wood Elf, or Harjun, in the party. He is a quiet soul, having spent the majority of his live in the wild, and has trouble finding peace when surrounded by the urban sprawl that is becoming a more and more common sight in the world. Kadun is a mostly silent Harjun, cast out by his people long ago for unknown reasons. It has been suggested, from the dribs and drabs of his past that the Harjun has revealed, that he simply did not ever fit in with the others of his Race. He prefers the natural environment to the sprawling streets of civilisation, which often leave him uncomfortable and on edge, and he is predominantly wild by character and has adapted to an extreme form of self-reliance and survival. Kadun follows his instincts or gut feelings and is generally put off by company and tends to be socially distant. As the party have come to know him better, it has become clear that Kadun can be overrun by his emotions despite his calm facade. His relationship with the world, and specifically the wild, is both a clear blessing and curse in one. The effort he makes towards changing himself is evident, though, and this desire to adapt to a more conventional way of life is what brings him into the group.